1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to themes used in electronic devices and in accessories for electronic devices, including themes used in covers for cell phones.
2. Description of Related Art
An accessory may extend the utility of an electronic device and may facilitate its customization. For example, a cell phone cover may be purchased imprinted with a colorful image. This may enhance the attractiveness of the cell phone and distinguish it from others. Audible as well as visual themes may be used. Themes may also be used in connection with other types of accessories and electronic devices.
However, the theme used for the accessory may be different from the theme used for the electronic device with which the accessory is used. This can diminish their effectiveness.